Problem: If the sales tax in your city is $4.4\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$74$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${4.4\%} \times {\$74} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $4.4\%$ is equivalent to $4.4 \div 100$ $4.4 \div 100 = 0.044$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.044$ $\times$ $$74$ = $$3.26$ You would pay $$3.26$ in sales tax.